Hermione in Why Me?
by ferokeroberos
Summary: Hermione is changing but why and from what? Ron and Harry are there to be with her but who is she in love with? Ending chapters will tell. R
1. Wrong Way

**Chapter 1 :**

**Wrong Way To Go**

The dark classroom was filled with silence. The class had started 20 minutes before, and the students knew well to keep it silent while in Snape's classroom. He was the most feared teacher in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Except for the Slytherins for whom he was the head of house). Snape was fine with this; he liked being feared, in a way.

As he was walking around the room, as he always, did checking on potions, he spotted two (of many) of which he loathed so much. Ron and Hermione had just finished making a potion for curing the hiccups. Hermione laughed at Ron's comment about what they might be making next.

"I mean, really, what would you say if the next potion we have to make is to help with a runny nose or something?" He asked.

Hermione couldn't help but snort.

Little did they know, Snape was standing behind them the whole time, "50 points from Gryffindor!" Snape yelled so that everyone in class could hear.

"Mr. Weasley, you now have a weeks detention with me," he said with a sneer, "and Miss Granger you will now go work with Longbottom." He cleared their already finished potion out of the cauldron. When he did this he made no marks so they got no grade for the day.

"Hi, Neville." Hermione said walking over to him. "Why are you working by yourself?" She asked nicely. "Harry was my partner yesterday, and I guess he had to be somewhere today." He answered.

'Harry was absent from class because he was out on a thing for the Order.' Hermione thought to herself.

"How far are you to being finished? I'm supposed to help you." Hermione stated while looking back at Snape and Ron. Ron was being yelled at for what he had said.

"I'm almost done." He said looking up from his work, "What happened to Ron?"

"Oh, Snape is just mad because he overheard Ron and I laughing about having to make such a stupid potion." Hermione said with anger in her voice.

**.-.-.-.-.**

Later on when class was halfway done Neville said, "I think I got it. Just a little dash of..." He was interrupted by Snape,

"Longbottom, Granger, aren't you two finished yet!"

He scared Neville and made him add too much of the tiger claw powder.

"Neville look out!" Hermione shouted, but it was too late.

The potion turned from a calm light brown, to a bright orange, to blue, and then to a dark purple... Snape noticed it and told everyone to clear the room. All the students ran for the door.

"Look what you two have done." He yelled as Hermione was coming out of the room. He closed the door.

"I know that I'll have to let that smoke clear for the rest of the day."

"What smoke?" Neville said without thinking.

"That," there was an explosion, "smoke... another 25 points from Gryffindor."

"Now did any of you see the last color of the potion?" Snape asked.

"I think it was pink when I came out," said one of the Slytherin girls.

"I saw green," said Draco.

"I believe it was brick red and I was almost the last one out Professor," said Dean.

Snape looked even angrier then before. "So in other words nobody knows!"

Hermione couldn't believe she didn't think to look she was the last out of the classroom.

"Well, Potions is now out, because of you," he looked a Hermione and Neville, "so go! Be on your way!" he yelled as he walked down the hall murmuring words of anger and rage.

"He needs to learn to lighten up," said Ron. "I know," she looked at him as they to started walking away.

"When do you think Harry will be back?" Ron asked Hermione as they stopped in the middle of the hallway.

"I believe he told me it four weeks or longer. Must be a fun job, that one." Hermione replied thinking and hoping Harry would be safe.

They went back to walking. They really had no more to say. Hermione was trying to think of a reason to get away from Ron.

After a long silence, "Well I'm going to the library," Hermione said to Ron.

"How did I know you were going to say that?" Ron sighed, "If you're doing that then I think I'll just go up to the common room; see if anyone wants to play me in a game of chess, maybe." Ron said smiling and left her to be on her way.

At the library she picked out a bit of reading (about seven in long length) and sat herself in a corner to be alone with her books. She was reading in the library for what only seemed to her as a very short time when she felt a little off. She stopped reading Hogwarts, A History for the thousandth time because she felt funny. Then she saw that it was dark outside and thought she was getting tired and headed to the common room.

The common room was empty. It must have been a little after 11 o'clock. But she still had her homework to get done. So she walked over to her pile of homework that she had left near a window. She looked at them but really didn't feel like finishing them.

'Me, Hermione, not wanting to do her homework?' she thought, amused 'What would Harry and Ron say!'

She chuckled, and began up the stairs to bed.

_A/N: You know what to do, so if you please, please review!_


	2. Hermione's Tests

**A/N: Harry is not mine. Ron is not mine. Hermione is not mine. Snape is not mine. Hogwarts is not mine. This house is not mine. This computer is not mine...oh wait yes it is. Sorry got carried away! You get the picture?  
**

-.Chapter Two:

-.Hermione's Tests.-

-.The Hospital Wing.-

Hermione woke to find herself in the hospital wing the next morning. 'Why am I here?' she thought to herself. 'I can't remember what happened last night. How did I get here?'

She sat up and looked around not to me nosy but just wanting to know if anyone else was here. Madam Pomfrey was glancing around the room also when she saw that Hermione was awake.

She walk over to her and said, "Hermione, you scared us last night," holding her chest to show her fear.

"How are you feeling?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"I feel," she paused a second, she did feel a dull pain, "well, my body is a little achy."

"Where at hun?"

Hermione was going to point to where it hurt, but couldn't, "It's my whole body, I don't know, it's just a small pain."

Madam Pomfrey took that information and made to find out just what the dull pain was from. "Did you eating that didn't taste right?"

Hermione had to think most of the things she ate here were nothing like what she ate back home. The things she did eat here though she had gotten use to. "No," she said lightly.

"Well then I'm just going to have to do some tests to find out what it is." Madam Pomfrey went off to grab a few things and came back. For the next few hours she did test after test after test and nothing. All the tests came back to say that nothing was wrong. But even Madam Pomfrey could see the pain in Hermione's eyes.

"I'll have to go look through some books of mine, we'll start some more tests in a couple hours." Madam Pomfrey sighed and went back to her desk.

----

After all that Hermione finally got some food to eat. She was just finishing her meal when she noticed the Headmaster heading her direction.

"Hermione, nice to see you awake," he said through a smile as he sat down beside her.

"Yes? Well I umm..." she didn't know what to say, she had really never talk with Dumbledore before.

"It's alright Hermione," he smiled, "I just wanted greet you when you woke and make sure you were doing okay after last nights..." he drifted off a bit and started again, "I know that some of the students believe that I only care for a few of my students." He paused, which made Hermione think of a person she knew with a scar on his head. "But I do care for all of my students."

"Yes, thankyou sir," Hermione said, for she still didn't know what to say.

"I've got to go now but I'll be sure to send a post to Harry for you, to let him know that you're in the hospital wing." Dumbledore told her.

Hermione was about to ask something but was stopped when he said, "I'll tell him it's nothing to worry about, for now," he winked. That was what she was going to say, but then again he always did seem to know what was on another's mind.

An hour later they were at it again with the testing. The testing was not painful; no some of it really tickled. Only this time it went on for a half an hour. Then Madam Pomfrey went back to her desk stumped.

"Hermione!" a boy's voice yelled, she looked to see, Ron? It was. Ron was running in the wing.

"Hello Ron, how are you?" she asked.

"How am I?" Ron repeated, "How are you? After finding you last night, I've never been more scared," he gasped.

"You mean you found me last night?"

"No one told about last night?" Ron said shocked.

"Well, no," she sighed, "but it probably because Madam Pomfrey has been so busy trying to find out what's wrong with me."

"She doesn't know what's wrong with you?" Ron asked in disbelief.

"No, she doesn't. Not yet anyways," Said Hermione hopefully with the thought of _soon_ in her mind, "How did you find me? Why were you up so late?"

"I was up because I remembered that I left out the chess pieces and didn't want them to get lost," he said with a start to the story.

"Well I woke up late last night and went down into the common room. You were on the floor. 'Hermione?' I asked but you didn't answer. 'Hermione?' I yelled as I ran to you body. You were ice cold. I shook you a little to see if you'd wake. You didn't wake, I, I, started to panic. I didn't know what to do. I thought that you were...were dead." Hermione looked to his eyes and he looked away and down to the ground. She could tell he was remembering well with his eyes extra shiny from the held back tears.

"Finally I knocked some sense back into myself," he continued, "and ran to the fireplace grab the jar with the floo powder and screamed 'hospital wing'. Madam Pomfrey was up reviewing some papers when I told her that you were down on the floor and I didn't think you were breathing. She told me to just stay with you and she'd send someone teachers up to get you. Moments later Dumbledore, Snape, and McGonagall came running in."

"Snape?" Hermione questioned.

"Yes, Snape." Ron answered still glancing at the ground.

"Snape bent down and felt your plause," he went on, "'She's breathing, but barely,' he said and they grabbed you and took you out of the room. I asked if I could come to but they told me to go to bed and also said that I could come see you after classes today. I was so mad at them. I didn't even sleep last night all I could think of was 'is she alright?' but I see that you look okay, even if they haven't found what you got just yet."

"Wow Ron, what can I say but thanks, if you wouldn't have found me who knows." Hermione said trying to register what she just heard.

"I got to go now,"

"You're leaving so soon?" Hermione asked.

"I just wanted to make sure that you were good. I got Quidditch practice. I'll come by again soon." Ron said.

"Quidditch practice?"

"Yeah, I don't want to be late," he fake smiled. "Bye." Ron said and walked out the door. He just couldn't help but leave the room, after last night and that real scare she gave him.

"Bye," said Hermione.

'Guess he couldn't handle it,' she thought to herself. 'Poor Ron.' But this only brought back what all he said, 'Why was it that Snape had came to help, course he helped Harry too but, I know he hates me. Thinks I'm too smart for my own good.'

**A/N:** **You know what to do, now if you please, review!**


	3. Harry's Letter

**A/N: Just a reminder I do not own anything to deal with Harry Potter,**

**Hogwarts, or any other thing that J. K. Rowling wrote or any other thing**

**in this story that might come up. This is just for fun, I'm not making**

**any money from this. So please just Read, have fun with it, and**

**Review. Plz and Ty! I'd love to hear from you about what you do and**

**do not like. If you spot a mistake let me know and I'll try and fix**

**it. You can give me ideas on where to go next in the story if you**

**like. I do know where I am going for the next few**

**chapters but after that I'm not really sure yet...so ideas will really be**

**welcomed! R&R.**

**-.Chapter Three:**

**-.Harry's Letter.-**

****

****

Next morning Hermione was woken up by Madam Pomfrey, "Hermione, I'm going down for breakfast, I be back soon." Looking down at Hermione she added, "A tray will be brought up soon for you." With that she left the room. Hermione just sat up and leaned her back against her pillow. She felt a slight more pain this morning.

She wished she had something to do. No one had brought her any books or anything almost two days without reading was driving her nuts. It didn't matter that she was in pain. Also no one had brought her homework, she asked Madam Pomfrey about it yesterday. Madam Pomfrey just said anyone in the hospital wing didn't have to do his or her homework. That is until they were better and out of the wing. But that was not what Hermione had wanted to hear.

Soon she glanced up to see that the door of the wing was opening, it was Ron. He came in with a smile on his face. He had in his hand a book and what looked to be a letter.

"Hi, Hermione! How are you feeling today? Any changes?" his smile faded as he looked at her.

"Only changes are bad ones I feel worse then yesterday. What do you got there?"

"Oh, these?" He smiled again. "Well, his is from Harry," He handed her the letter.

"And this book, it's one of my favorites. It's called 'And So It Begins'."

"Never heard of it but that will be great to read, I'm sure."

Her stomach growled. Ron rose an eyebrow. "Sorry I haven't ate breakfast yet," she said with red cheeks.

He placed the book on the table next to the bed as he watched her open the letter. "Why did it get sent to you?"

"Because Harry knows that owls aren't aloud in here, he has been here enough to know that." Hermione just smiled and read the letter out loud.

_Dear Hermione,_

_How are you feeling now? Dumbledore informed me that you were in the hospital wing. He said that they were unsure of what is wrong with you. I know you don't want me worrying but you know me._

_I will be coming back earlier then the time I told you before. I know you don't want me to come back from doing what I need to do, but I feel I should at least be there for you. You were always there for me when I got put in the hospital wing. _

_Don't feel bad I'm almost finished with what I was sent out here to do anyways. I figure that Ron is somehow reading this also, so I say to you look out for Hermione until I get back, mate._

_Love, Harry_

_P.S. With luck maybe you'll be back to your old self before I even get back!  
_  
Hermione looked it over a few times before setting it down on her lap; grateful that he was still doing what needed done. She was also grateful that he was looking out for her. She smiled and noticed Ron edging for the door.

"Ron, you don't have to leave,"

"Well your still haven't got your breakfast yet and I'd better get going before Madam Pomfrey gets back or she might have a hay-day."

"I'll come see you tomorrow," he ran out of the room.

"Bye, Ron." She sighed.

Now she was really starting to get hungry. She began to see if a tray appeared yet. No such luck. Within moments though, a small house elf came in with a POP! sound. She greeted him with a smile for she knew this house elf far to well.

**A/N: Review please tell me what you think I know it's a short one but the chapters will get in more detail, more depth, and longer I swear. Now please review.**


	4. Now what?

**A/N:** **Just a reminder I do not own Hogwarts, Hermione, or anything referring to anything that J.K. Rowlings has wrote. Its said really I don't think I really even own anything...you know how parents always say something like "Everything under this roof is mine!" Well not those words in particular but you know wear I was going with this right? Anyways back to my story...  
**

**Chapter Four:**

**Now What?**

That morning was spent eating and talking with Dobby the house elf. He had found out about her being in the wing and volunteered to bring up the tray. He had also brought her two socks, not a pair, but two socks. He made them himself he told her. One was purple with red and green books stitched on them. The other one in blue had the letters S.P.E.W. on them in bright yellow. Also on that sock were what looked to be weird smiley faces, but a look close and one could see that they were house elves stitched in an olive color. She thanked him kindly and he left with a POP! back to the kitchens.

Days went by with tests after test, but nothing seemed to be wrong with her. Well, something was wrong she was now in a lot of pain continuing to get worse as days went by. They just couldn't seem to find what ever was aling her. Some of the other teachers were now helping with the tests after classes were through for the day. Even Professor Snape was in helping. Harry was still not back but he wasn't suppose to be back until November which was now only two weeks away. Ron was in everyday. Now bringing books and his homework. She had offered to help him with his because she couldn't do hers. They even tried to give her something for the pain, the only thing that helped with that was sleep, but she wasn't 'going to sleep her life way' she told them.

The week before November came all the pain stopped, she was fine. This puzzled everyone. Snape got angry and stomped off saying something like "growing pains" the other teachers that had heard this comment could only agree. (Well they were half-right)

So two days later after the pain had stopped Madam Pomfrey told Hermione it was okay for her to go back to school. Ron was there too and she told him to keep a watchful eye on Hermione just in case.

"It's a Saturday too. Just my luck to get out on a Saturday." She said thinking about schoolwork.

Ron just gave a small laugh and they headed for the common room.

"So, do you believe them when they say it was nothing but growing pains?" Ron asked as they were both looking out a window in the common room at the kids playing outside.

"I don't think it could be but who am I to argue with a Healer and at least half of the teachers? I still keep trying to think of what I did in the days before it started to hurt. But I can't really remember because I think when I fell some of my memory disappeared."

"You think you lost some of your memory?"

" Well it as probably just short term and nothing really big you need to remember." She rolled her eyes at him.

"Other then the fact that I need to remember, to see what's wrong with me."

"What WAS wrong with you don't you mean?"

"No, Ron I do mean what IS wrong with me, I don't think it's gone, this is just me in the eye of the storm. Calm now but what's going to happen next? Something big, I just know it."

"So you really don't believe what Madam Pomfrey and the other said do you?" He repeated the earlier question.

"No. Ron you were with me in the days before anything happen, weren't you?" Ron shook his head yes. "Was there anything different going on in those days? I mean before you found me?" Hermione asked.

"Let me think." Ron said pondering.

"Oh! My! Gosh! Yes there was!"

"What? What was it?"

"Okay, the day you and I were laughing about what we had to make in potions. Remember? You had to go work with Neville and then something happened to his potion and we all had to leave the room."

"But Ron everybody would be going through the same thing as me, if that was the case."

"No, you're wrong." He said pointing his finger at her, "You were the last one out of the room, that could make a difference."

She looked at him and he looked at her and they both ran out room ask quickly as they could.

**A/N:** **Okay that's your cue, now if you please, please review!**


	5. Time isn't on my side

**BTW: Harry Potter and anything to do with him is not mine...I know you all are in shock right? I was too...Joshing, just joshing. Everyone knows how much I'd love it but I'd be living a lie.  
**

**-.Chapter Five:**

**-.Time Isn't On My Side.-**

****

****

They were running through the hallways when Ron stopped.

"What is it?" Hermione said looking back and stopping too.

"What are we going to say?" Ron asked.

"I am going to say that I think... That what is happening to me was caused by what happened in Potions class."

Hermione started walking again and Ron followed.

"And where are we going?" Ron questioned, "because I really don't want to talk to Snape."

"Well, we can go talk to Madam Pomfrey or Dumbledore."

Ron looked at her and stopped yet again. "Those are our choices?" Hermione rolled her eyes and started to walk again.

"It's just..." he trailed off and went to catch up with her.

"Right then, I think we should just go speak with Madam Pomfrey." Hermione said as they when down some stairs.

Moments later they were in front of the hospital wing door. Hermione went to grab the handle but missed because someone was opening it from the other side. Out walked Draco with what looked to be a black-eye.

"Move it mudblood!" He shouted as he pushed both Ron and Hermione out of the way and walked quickly down the hall.

"What's his problem?" Hermione thought out loud.

"Who cares." Ron said walking through the doorway into the wing.

"Mr. Malfoy, I needn't tell you again that...Oh sorry. What can I do for you?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

Then she saw Hermione, "What is it dear are you in pain again?" she asked with concern.

"Oh no," Hermione said gladly, "well, it kinda has to deal with that though."

"Really?" said Madam Pomfrey trying to see what Hermione was getting at.

"Well, you see I just remembered something..." she stopped a second for Ron had kicked her shoe. She looked at him as if to say I-know-what-I'm-doing. She looked back to Madam Pomfrey and continued.

"As I was saying, I remembered something that might have caused what happened to me, with the pain in all."

Madam Pomfrey just nodded as just to say go on.

"But I don't believe that what ever happened to me is over. It might have been a clue as to something that was going to happen."

"What was it that happened?"

"Well mid September a day before the pain started I had classes." 'Duh Hermione' she thought to herself. "One of those classes was Potions. Potions got out early because of bad potion that caused an explosion. I was the last to get out of the classroom. Professor Snape closed the door and soon after was the explosion. He had asked what color the potion was before the last person left. I didn't look at it so I didn't speak up. I think that maybe the potion did it to me. What ever 'it' is."

Madam Pomfrey just looked at her dumfounded.

After moments of silence the Healer spoke up. "I need to go talk to the Headmaster about this. You two just stay put I be right back."

But she wasn't right back. Two hours had gone by. What all is she telling him? Did Snape know yet?

"What do you thinks going on?" Ron asked finally to break the second silence.

"I don't know." Hermione's mind had been racing on what all this could mean.

"You know its dinnertime? I'm sooo hungry, aren't you?" Ron said holding his stomach.

"I little, I guess." Hermione said faintly.

"How about we go get some food and come right back?" Ron suggested.

"No Ron. You heard what Madam Pomfrey said 'stay put'."

"Okay, how about I go run and grab us some food and come back really, really quick? She can't get mad at us if one of us gone off to get food, now can she?" Ron said with a smile hoping that Hermione would give in.

"Okay, yeah, sure go. But be as quick as you can."

Ron was running out of the room when Hermione said, "I mean it!"

Ron yelled back, "I know!"

Moments later Hermione was feeling weird. 'Great!' she thought, 'I knew what ever was going to happen, would end up happening when no one was around!' she looked around. 'Great, come on Ron hurry up and get back already!'

And then it happened...

**A/N: You know what to do, now if you please, review! **


	6. Undressed

**A/N: I do not own the world of Harry Potter, but you know I'd like to visit there sometime, huh, maybe in my dreams tonight. Well, sweet dreams everyone!  
**

**-.Chapter Six:**

**-.Undressed.-**

Hermione had been standing near the bed when it happened. The weirdness fell away but that wasn't good. She began to feel more pain then ever before. She tried to scream but couldn't. She couldn't even move. It hurt too much to even think.

"Why me?" she said out loud quietly.

She could feel her body changing. The pain was intense. Then she fell to the ground. So did things around her; she wasn't sure what they were. Her heart was racing. She stood again despite the pain. She couldn't even see, her eyes stinged, so she closed them.

The pain had stopped, but was it a good thing? She wasn't sure. She opened her eyes to look. Tears were on her face from crying. She wiped them way with her hands. Then she looked at herself. Lifting her arms and looking at her legs quickly told her that she was fine. She wasn't a bug or a dog or a chicken. She was still herself only problem was she was now naked.

Looking back down at her legs she noticed the floor for the first time. She was standing on her clothes but she knew they would not fit. That was what fell. She glanced around the room having to look up at everything for she was now small. About the size of a Kelly doll or rather four and a half inches tall.

"Oh this is so not good," she said.

Then she heard footsteps coming close to the hospital wing and she ran behind a bed pole to cover.

"Hermione, I saw Harry he..."

"Hermione?"

He ran to be her clothes were and dropped whatever food he was carrying.

"Hermione?" he said looking around the room, but something in him knew it was hopeless. He sat on the floor and grabbed her tie, not thinking. A tear fell from his eye.

"Hermione..."

He knew that he should go tell someone but he just couldn't move. More tears began to fall. He wiped his face on his sleeve.

Hermione didn't know what to do she knew she had to get to Ron but how could she? She was not dressed. Something had to be done. She couldn't just let him sit there. She couldn't just let him cry.

Ron brought his knees in and began to cry into them.

'Perfect,' Hermione thought, 'as long as he's not looking I can go over and cover myself.'

She walked over slowly and kept her eye on him just incase. Of course what was she going to do? She was half way there and knew that if he looked up right now he'd see her.

She made it to her clothes and grabbed part of her shirt to cover herself. She sat down, fully covered all but her head. Waiting, waiting for Ron to look this way again. It was all she could do. To move would chance her getting stepped on.

"Ron!" she yelled.

"Ron!" she yelled again. 'How could she think that he was going to hear her when she was this small?' she thought, 'well, because mice are heard and there this small,' she said back to the voice in her head.

"RON!!!" she yelled her loudest.

Ron looked up and around the room. About to put his head back down Hermione yelled yet again, "RON WEASLEY!!!"

Ron looked down at the pile of clothes. He stared. Then his eyes got wide.

"Hermione?" he said wiping his face on his sleeve again.

She nodded.

"Are you, are you okay?"

"I'm small, but okay. Please don't talk so loud, hurts my ears." She shouted to be heard.

"Sorry," Ron whispered. "Do you want me to go get somebody?" he asked.

"No!" she yelled, "I don't want you to leave me...I'm scared."

"Okay."

He gulped, "I was so afraid again that you were gone."

"I'm here, I saw you, and I sorry that I made you cry." Hermione said.

"Why are you sorry? You mean so much to me, of course I'd cry if you weren't here anymore," he said quietly with a sniff, "besides what's a few tears between friends?"

Hermione smiled, "Do you think they'll be back soon?"

"Hope so, they really have something funny to look at." Ron said with a laugh.

"What's funny Ron?" Harry said coming into the room.

Ron stood up not knowing what to do. "Nothing really,"

"Where's Hermione? Is she in the ladies room?" Harry said smiling.

"No."

"Is she okay?"

"Yes."

"Where is she?"

"In the room with us," Ron said not knowing how to break the news to his friend.

"Well where in the room? I got back early to see how she is, everyone was telling me she was out of the wing. Then I come back to find that she's in the wing again. And you're telling me that she's okay?"

"Yes."

"Where is she, I was going to give her a welcome back hug, to show that I am grateful that she's better now!"

"You can't do that."

"Why not?"

"She's not better."

"But you just said..."

"I know, I said she was okay, I didn't say she was better."

"Then where is she? For the last time!" Harry yelled.

"Please don't scream Harry, it hurts her ears. Whisper."

Harry's eyebrow rose.

"She right behind me."

Ron turned around and sat back down to face Hermione. Harry came around Ron and sat next to him. Ron pointed. Harry looked and there was Hermione sitting on her own clothes rapped in a shirt.

"Wow, I miss a lot when I was gone, huh?" Harry said looking at Ron and back to Hermione.

"You don't know the half of it," Hermione yelled.

"Well, I am glad," Harry said.

"You're glad? Why?" Ron asked with a temper.

"It's not me this time. I was beginning to think everything always happened to me. Hermione, you just made my day."

"I'm glad I made someone's," she smiled.

"Now Harry if you don't mind, would you kindly go and ask what is taking Dumbledore and the other so long?" Hermione said with a little anger.

"Sure, I guess, I'll be right back." Harry said walking off.

"Yeah, that's what they all say," Hermione said.

"What did you say Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Nothing important," she yelled, "I wish I had some clothes that fit!"

"Sorry can't help you there, don't think they'd ever teach on how to...never mind" Ron said trailing off.

They both sat there thinking. Not saying anything, but thinking about the same things.

"I got it!" Ron yelled, but quickly looked at Hermione sorryly.

"Got what?" she asked holding her ears.

"Sorry, I think that you could, well go in one of your socks."

"In my socks?" she repeated mockingly.

"In one, it would fully cloth you and you could kinda walk in them." Ron said, feeling funny now on even suggesting it.

"I think it'd smell, not to mention the strangeness." She said looking at her shoes two feet away.

"I could clean them with my wand, I getting better you know."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-.Mean while.-

Harry had made it to Dumbledore's office.

Not knowing what the new password was he guess a few times. Then he got it "Sour cherries!" and the stair began to move and he made his way to the top.

He heard a few people talking in the room and thought to wait until they're through, but Dumbledore knew he was there.

"Come in Harry."

The door opened and in walked Harry. He looked at the others in the office. Madam Pomfrey and Snape were talking with Dumbledore.

"Good to see your back Harry!" Dumbledore said with a smile. "Nice being back?"

"Yes, it's great!"

"Yes, good." Snape said, "but we were just in the middle of something..."

"About Hermione I know," Harry interrupted.

"And you know all about what is going on with her, do you?" Snape asked with a sneer.

"Yes I do. You don't though." Harry said matter-of-factly.

"Why else would we be here talking about it Mr. Potter?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"That's just it, you..."

"What is it Harry?" Dumbledore asked through Harry's words knowing that something had to be up.

"You need to come see her, now." With that all three jumped up and followed Harry out the door.

**A/N: You know what to do, now if you please, review! **


	7. Falling on it

**A/N: Harry Potter is not mine. But if magic was really real for good, and I got one wish…three guesses what I'd wish for and the first two guesses don't count. **

-.Chapter Seven:

**-.Falling On It.-  
**

Ron was picking up Hermione's clothes and placing them on the nearest bed. He grabbed the handful of clothes together afraid he'd see something of Hermione's. Hermione was sitting in one of her shoes and in a sock. Ron had cleaned it with a spell earlier. He then picked the shoe and placed it on the pillow. He turned away quickly after.

Hermione climbed out of the sock and shoe. Then she pulled the sock back out of the shoe and pulled herself into it.

"Okay!" she yelled and Ron turned around.

"I still feel really silly," shouted Hermione.

"I can fix that," Ron brought out his wand, "okay now stand still." Ron said about to cast a spell on the sock to make it into a dress.

"Irea..." He was interrupted.

Harry came in followed by Dumbledore, Madam Pomfrey, and shortly after, Snape.

"Where is she?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"Right here, on this bed." Ron said then adding, "Please keep you voices down."

"Why is she asleep?" asked Snape.

Madam Pomfrey gasped. Then quickly Snape and Dumbledore came over. Snape's eyes widened. Dumbledore just smiled.

"Hermione," said Dumbledore kindly.

"Hi, everyone." Hermione said loudly to be heard with a blushed face.

Snape pointed his wand at Hermione, "Irean Lafue Duca!"

Hermione's sock turned into a black dress.

"Thankyou," said Hermione in a somewhat shocked voice.

Madam Pomfrey looked at Snape.

"I have sisters." Snape answered the question in her eyes. The whole room just stared, eerie like.

"Me too, I was just about to do that when you all came in." Ron said a little to proudly.

Snape looked at Ron and back to Hermione and then to the Headmaster.

"How long will it take?" Dumbledore asked.

"How long will what take?" Ron repeated.

"The potion," stated Dumbledore.

"It will ta..." Snape was saying but Harry jumped in.

"You mean it has to be done with a potion?" asked Harry.

"Yes, Potter. It's not everyday that someone turns into a, well, some one small." Snape said looking at Hermione again.

"So how long will it take." Hermione asked.

"How long has she been like this?" Snape asked.

"About forty-five minutes." Ron answered.

"Well, its to late for the quick one." Snape said thinking.

"You know a quick one, how many times has this happened around here?" Ron asked looking at Snape like he was mad.

"Two times since I started teaching and well," he trailed off, "four times altogether."

Madam Pomfrey and Dumbledore both smiled deeply, both remembering what had happened before when Snape was still in school himself.

"It will take a little over a month to brew, and after that it has to be used on a night when there is no moon."

Dumbledore nodded.

"I will need these clothes," Snape said. Hermione blushed hoping that no one could see.

"Madam Pomfrey, could you put these in a bag for me, I..."

"Yes, Professor Snape, I understand." The Healer smiled looking at the slightly blushed face of Snape, and I mean very slight.

Madam Pomfrey placed the clothes in a small gray bag and handed it to Snape.

Snape walked off and headed off to start on the potion.

'The sooner the better.' Hermione thought in her mind.

"Where am I to stay until the potion is done?" She asked Dumbledore.

"Ideas," he said thinking.

Hermione was trying to think also. She could stay here no, not like this. Going back to the dorm was just as bad if not worse. Then she got it.

"Okay this might sound a little crazy." Hermione said.

"What about tonight isn't crazy?" Ron said.

Harry laughed. Thinking still on about how nothing this year had really gone wrong for him yet.

"Go on, Hermione," Dumbledore said.

"Okay, but it is crazy. I over heard someone talking in the library yesterday about well, their doll house," she paused, "Maybe we could get one of those and put it in here. Or ask to use hers."

"Who was this girl?" Harry asked.

"A Hufflepuff by the name of, um... Lyane. Can't remember her last name, but she's a second year. She was talking about how detailed it was with her friend Elisa. Then they went on to talk..." Hermione answered but was stopped by Ron.

Laughing Ron said, "You can remember everything about what they said but not their names?" he rolled his eyes,

"Why were you listening anyways?"

"Because, I was bored of the books yesterday and..."

"Since when have you been bored of books?" asked Harry.

"As much as I want to see where this is going," Madam Pomfrey said in the background with a bored sigh, "We still need to find a place for her to stay."

"I think that I might just go talk to this, Lyane was it?" Dumbledore said.

Hermione nodded followed by a loud, "Yes," remembering that she was to small to show a nod to them.

**A/N: Anyone want to write a story on how James Potter and Snape got shrunk...as sort of a challenge? I was kinda referring to something like that with Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey laughing. You know it could just be a one chappie but I thought it would be a laugh for some one to do. I might do it myself but much later.**

**You know what to do, now if you please, review!**


	8. Getting a House

**A/N: Hi all just wanting to remind you that everything you read here is not mine. I wrote this story yes, but the characters in it are all JK's she's the mastermind, not me. So yeah just in case you didn't know, lol.**

**Chapter 8**

**-.Getting a house.-  
**  
Dumbledore was on his way out,

"Wait," Ron shouted to Dumbledore, "Ginny has a dollhouse,"

Dumbledore stops and turns to face Ron, and smiles.

"She does?" Hermione asked, "How come I've never seen it before?"

Ron looks at Hermione, "She doesn't play with it anymore, Dad put it in the basement." He paused, "I'm sure she'd let you use it, she used to love playing with it."

Hermione looked shocked, "I can't believe she never told me about it."

"She really didn't like anyone knowing about her playing with it, Fred and George use to tease her."

Harry smiles, "I could go get her, I don't mind Professor Dumbledore."

Dumbledore nods.

Harry runs out of the room quickly on his mission.

**.-.-.-.-.  
**  
Ginny comes running in with excitement, followed by Harry.

"Hermione, I would be happy to lend you my dollhouse." She said.

She came over to the bedside, which everyone was still standing near. Ginny giggled as soon as she took in sight of what Hermione looked like. "Wow, that's one thing, I haven't seen until now."

Hermione just smiled unable to think of something to say.

"How does it feel to be small?" Ginny asked.

"It feels normal but everything is so huge..." Hermione stated, "when would you be able to get the dollhouse here?"

"Oh I'm sure it'd be less then a few hours. I could owl mum and dad to let them know I need it. Or should I tell them you need it?" Ginny said with another giggle.

Hermione just blushed.

**.-.-.-.-.  
**  
Ginny was right, within two hours it was there along with a note from Mrs. Weasley. She had sweetly told Hermione about some kids that had done that at school when she was in her third year. Also adding that she was hoping nothing else would happen at school during Hermione's stay at the hospital wing.

"Seems its more common then I thought," Hermione said as she finished reading the note.

They placed the 'house' on a bed close to a window. All of them had got quite the kick out of it, which only made Ginny blush. When they pointed at the odd and in things in it. Or the detail that had been put into it.

Ginny held out her hand for Hermione to climb on. "This is weird," Ginny said as Hermione sat down on her palm.

"Tell me about it." Hermione said as Ginny walked them over to the dollhouse.

She put Hermione down gently and Hermione climbed off and walked to the opening of the house wall.

"Don't want to use the door?" Ron said pointing it out with a surpressed laugh.

"No," Hermione said as she was now in the living room deck up in an odd style of eighties.

Very colorful, loud like furniture. There was a neon green chair setting by the fake fire. A purple couch next to an off yellow plastic rocking chair. Hermione sat on the couch and continued to look around. There were corny pictures on the wall of what could only be a wizard's version of Barbie. The carpet was a light pink color with little white hearts on it.

Leading out of the room to her left was a staircase that was like other things in the house, very mismatched. It had been done in black paint very poorly. It was carpeted with a tan color that had puppies and kittens on it. Halfway up the steps on the wall was a pink plastic clock with no numbers on it.

Seeing the looks on their face as she looked out she said, "It's a little creepy to be watched by people that are like 30 or so times my size." They all looked away for only moments, eager to see Hermione's reaction to the dollhouse.

To the right of her was the kitchen. Hermione had to walk to find this out because of the door in her way. Everyone's eyes followed her every move but she chose to ignore them.

The kitchen was painted a light blue with little red flowers all over the would-be wooden floor. There were selves that were closed but were sure to be filled with dishes and pans. A table was in the middle that had two chairs that all were oak looking. To finish off the room, as it was a kitchen, was a sink (white), a refrigerator (white), counters (painted light brown), and small wand was painted on the counter top. Also in the very far corner of the kitchen was a small pantry that Hermione didn't bother to look in.

Hermione looked at everyone watching her.

"I like it," she said to the faces all to near.

"Aren't you going to look at all of it?" Harry asked.

"I'll look at the rest of it in do time tonight, meanwhile, you all are staring at me and I'd rather you all just leave." Hermione said shooing them with her arm.

"It is getting late you know." She added.

Dumbledore was already gone without anyone noticing.

Harry left in a hurry because he still had homework to catch up on. "I see you tomorrow or so maybe bring by your homework, they can't keep you away from it for long." Harry added on his way out. Hermione smiled though Harry didn't see for he was already gone.

Ginny said, "I guess you'll enjoy looking at it without us all, sorry about that. Maybe I'll talk to you tomorrow, if you have any questions about it, I'm sure I'll know." With that she too took off.

Ron was the last to go. "You gonna be all right?" he asked sweetly.

"I think so, it's a little scary I admit, but yeah." Hermione said as she made her way back to the living room.

"Oh, alright then, see you in the morning." Ron said adding quickly, "Night," and walked slowly to the door and out of sight.

Ron smiled as he walked back up to the common room, in a way he didn't have to worry about her as he did before.

The Healer went to her desk were she'd finish her paperwork and then turn in.

Hermione made her way up the black steps to the floor above. She was surprised to see that it had a more country look to it. The hall at the top of the steps was carpeted with a light green-blue color. Pictures of animals and trees filled the walls along with a full mirror to show the end of the hall at the other side.

When walking down the hall she saw that there were four doors. Entering the first one showed the restroom, which included a note:

_Dear Hermione, _

Mr. Weasley and myself have bewitched everything in this dollhouse. So everything works as if it all were real. I also put a toothbrush, toothpaste, hairbrush, and well you get the idea. So you will have everything you need. If you do find that you are missing something let someone know, I am quite sure that they would be willing to help; or if there not have Ginny owl me.

Giving you my best wishes,

Molly Weasley

She flicked the light on and it was your typical restroom. After she finished looking at the fishy (Hehe) looking bathroom, she went on to the next door. Behind that one wasn't much just a closet full of towels and bed liens. It had a pull chain for a light.

The following door was the first bedroom. She turned on the light. It was a child's room done up with stars and moons that glowed when the lights were out. The room had wallpaper also with stars and moons background was a dark navy blue. Plastic toys littered the floor and the bed was covered with tiny stuffed animals and dolls so it was hard to see that the bed was done in an off sea foam green. The closet was open and filled with short little kiddy dresses._  
_  
She walked out of the kid's room and made it for the last door. The light in the last room had a mood setting. A queen-size bed in the middle of the room had sheets and covers that were a maroon color, with pillows to match. The closet was closed but that didn't matter to Hermione, she just wanted to go to bed. So without changing clothes she climbed into bed and fell right to sleep.

**A/N: You know what to do, now if you please, please review! **


End file.
